


Неизменное

by Taisin



Series: Но он никогда больше не любил [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 лет после Мора. Антиванская делегация прибывает в Денерим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизменное

Антиванское посольство прибыло в Денерим в полдень.

Королевская семья принимала их во дворце, в главной парадной зале. И когда посольство вступило в эту залу, забитую разодетыми в яркие шелка аристократами, и гул голосов потрясенно смолк, Его Величество король Ферелдена чуть не заржал в голос.

Двадцать эльфов, один человек — вот посольство Антивы. Они одеты почти одинаково, вооружены почти одинаково. Доспехи черной кожи, парные мечи, кинжалы. Вороны.

У человека алый плащ и доспех побогаче — это только год назад взошедший на престол Доменико Второй Победоносный, он молод, ему еще нет тридцати, у него мягкое лицо — и умный цепкий взгляд. У эльфа по его правую руку доспех стар и потрепан, перчатки потерты, сапоги сбиты — на левой скуле этого эльфа три черных линии, светлые волосы уложены так же, как и двадцать пять лет назад, и насмешливый золотой взгляд все тот же. Почти тот же.

— Я думал они...ну, величественнее,— еле слышно прошептал Алистеру его сын.

Дункану только пятнадцать, он наверняка ожидал разодетых в парчу торговых принцев. Или воинов в сияющих доспехах с золотой насечкой.

Достойных представителей богатейшей нации континента, только год назад разгромившей величайшего полководца Тевинтера за всю историю.

Странно разгромившей: была армия, прошла Антиву от гор до моря, взяла столицу — и за одну ночь сгинула, как не было.

Дункану, насколько Алистер помнил себя в этом возрасте, должны были представляться великие битвы и героические деяния.

Самому Алистеру представлялась резня. И теперь он точно знал, кто ее организовал, хотя до сих пор не понимал как. Воронов никогда не было так много. Ну что ж, будет что спросить в неформальной обстановке.

Странно, а он оказывается соскучился.

И очень сильно.

Посольство поравнялось с тронами, Алистер встал, держа руку Аноры, и улыбнулся точно как полагалось по протоколу.

— Добро пожаловать в Денерим, мой царственный брат...

Потом был прием. И обед. Потом двух королей оставили (заточили!) в кабинете Алистера — обсудить предстоящие переговоры. Освободился Алистер уже поздно вечером, и в свою спальню вошел с большим облегчением.

И совсем не удивился, увидев Зеврана в кресле у камина.

— У тебя отличное вино,— сказал эльф, смотря на огонь сквозь бокал.

— По должности полагается. Тебе, если я правильно понимаю, тоже.

— Правильно понимаешь. Мне еще яды к нему полагаются...

— Увы, не могу предложить,— хмыкнул Алистер, подходя и садясь в кресло рядом. — Твои подданные настолько неблагодарны?

— Это не они, как ни странно. Это Тевинтер. Они обиделись, что у нас пропала их армия.

— Кстати, а куда она делась?

— В известь,— пожал плечами Зевран. — В основном.

— Ты поднял всю гильдию?

— Гильдию...— эльф засмеялся. — Я сейчас тебе скажу государственную тайну, Алистер. Гильдии, можно сказать, нет.

— Не понял?

— Так же можно сказать, что гильдия сильна и велика как никогда.

— Я тебя по прежнему не понял.

— Двадцать пять лет назад я убрал десять мастеров. Одиннадцатый меня успел проткнуть, откуда-то мага достал, зараза, а я про него не знал...

— Или решил не узнавать?

Эльф мягко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Алистера передернуло.

— Да, пожалуй. Уполз я оттуда... искал где потише, нашел церковь — развалюху. И представляешь как не повезло, она десять лет была заброшена — и вот именно в тот день туда послали братьев выяснять возможно ли ее восстановить. Нет бы им прийти попозже.

— Не повезло,— сказал Алистер без выражения.

— Увы. Они сделали там школу, в этой церкви. Учить бедных деток дурного квартала Песне Света.

Алистер внимательно посмотрел на эльфа. За насмешливой улыбкой на смуглом лице было что-то... холодное и хрупкое.

— Ты им помог.

— Песнь Света отличный текст для шифров, очень полезная вещь.

— Ты этих детей сделал воронами?

— Да какие из них вороны... Ты же не ворон, хотя я тебя тоже учил, если помнишь.

— Такое забудешь!.. спасибо, кстати.

— Я же говорил, что пригодится. Что тебе подливали?

— Не мне, Аноре. Я — глупый подкаблучник, зачем меня травить. Вторую выжимку смертного корня. Я этот запах во сне опознаю.

То, что этот запах теперь снился ему в кошмарах, Алистер не сказал. Как и то, что тогда Анора была на втором месяце, и Дункан выжил чудом.

— Орлейцы?

— В точку.

— Ты их нашел?

— Лелиана нашла. Она мне сказала, что они больше не будут.

Зевран фыркнул.

— Не сомневаюсь. Возвращаясь к бедным деткам. Я тебя учил ядам меньше месяца. И у тебя не было никакой начальной подготовки. Как ты думаешь, чему можно успеть научить за год? за три? И сколько деток захочет такому учиться?

— Много, я думаю. С десяток в год?

— Два десятка. В одной школе.

— Их больше? Школ?

— За двадцать лет? Много больше, Али.

Алистер моргнул. Он понял.

— Ты поднял население. Не гильдию. Население. И приказал им убивать.

— Почти. Сначала я запретил им убивать без приказа. Имперцы с нами не церемонились, знаешь ли.

— И ты говоришь, что они не вороны.

— Они простые горожане с парой особых талантов и хорошим образованием.

— И они подчиняются тебе. Грандмастеру Воронов.

— Мне,— вздохнул эльф, — в Антиве на данный момент подчиняются вообще все. Ты не представляешь, как это раздражает.

— Ну, я имею некое представление.

— Нет, Али, не имеешь. Если ты зарвешься, Собрание Земель имеет право послать тебя прогуляться до Черного Города. Меня не может послать даже король.

— Твой король на тебя смотрит как на Андрасте.

— Вот именно! А из меня отвратная Андрасте, честно тебе скажу.

Алистер рассмеялся.

— Так заведи себе Собрание Земель, кто тебе мешает!

— Хм,— Зевран поднял бровь, — богатая мысль.

— Я пошутил, если что.

— Я понял. Но мысль правда интересная. Я подумаю.

Помолчали.

— Ты никого не встречал? из наших?

— Винн заглядывала шесть лет назад. Прочитала мне лекцию о гуманности, разворошила библиотеку, и вылечила от похмелья после того, как мы уговорили мой стратегический запас. Какая женщина, Али! ее грудь совсем не изменилась.

— Ты знаешь, что она...

— Знаю,— оборвал его убийца и глава убийц. — Я знаю где, как и когда, но я предпочитаю ее помнить живой.

И не только ее, подумал Алистер.

— Если будешь у Каленхада, зайди в "Принцессу",— сказал он вслух. — Огрен будет рад.

— Первый внук у них родился уже?

— Год назад.

— Совсем я отстал от жизни. Войны сильно отвлекают...— эльф задумчиво смотрел в бокал.

— Зев...

— Да?

— А у тебя кто-то есть?

Зевран посмотрел на Алистера и усмехнулся.

— Нет, Али, ты неправильно думаешь.

Король Ферелдена почувствовал, что у него краснеют уши.

— Я ничего такого не думал.

— Ты думал, что я сплю с моим королем, нет?

— Э...

— Не сплю. И не собираюсь. И раз уж тебя так интересует моя постель, то пока она свободна.

— Зев!

Эльф склонил голову к плечу.

— У тебя сейчас такой же вид как тогда в лагере, помнишь?

— Да уж,— пробурчал Алистер. Уши его пылали. — А тебе и в радость.

— Приятно, что хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется.

Да, подумал Алистер, смотря в золотые глаза — очень усталые, на самом деле, стоило только заглянуть за вуаль юмора. Да, кое-что в этом мире не меняется. Ты по-прежнему ее любишь. Нашу Элиссу. Подумать только, я был уверен, что ты ее забудешь самое большее через год, а я буду страдать о ней всегда. А получилось — точно наоборот. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Да, — сказал он вслух, — мне тоже.


End file.
